


Harry Potter the werewolf

by ElizabethVal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Fenrir Greyback, Harry Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethVal/pseuds/ElizabethVal
Summary: Harry gets turned into a werewolf...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Epilouge

Chapter one:

**A/N Hello! Everything in here that can be considered canon is J.K Rowling’s, and also anything good. I may do stuff with the characters that you don’t like but that is the nature of Fanfic. This is my first fanfiction! I am going to update my fanfiction every or every other week! Please review or I’ll pair Ginny and Draco together! >:)**

Harry was working in the garden, planting the flowers and pruning the bushes as usual. He did it every Sunday night. It wasn’t different then last week, and the week before that… and the week before  _ that _ . His schedule had never changed. It was getting pretty dark out. He sat back on his haunches and wiped some sweat from his forehead, when he heard a noise, he looked up. Expecting it to be Dudley, he was very surprised when he came face-to-face with an odd-looking girl. No one seemed to notice the girl except him. The girl had scraggly red-like hair, like the sunset Harry had seen many times when he was forced to sleep outside, and she had amber eyes. her skin was pale and her head was tilted to the side like a dog. The girl was looking at him curiously while sitting down in front of him. “ _ You _ can see me… Why though?” She mused, her voice lilting and high, clear like an ocean. “W-who a-a-are you?” Harry stuttered nervously. The girl laughed, “How adorable! My name? Should I tell you? No harm… My name is Luna. Luna Lupin.” Luna smiled, her teeth sharp and long, like canines. “I’m sorry… but w-what a-are you?” He asked Luna. She laughed, her chuckles sounded like a dog barking, “I am a werewolf. Greyback’s daughter and half-sister to Remus Lupin.” She growled. “Same mother, different father.” She added quickly at the confused look on his face. “Why are you here?” Harry inquired. She laughed again, her bark-like chuckles seemed to echo inside him. “I am here for what reason? Easy… to protect you from members of my father’s ex-pack. He left them when I was born. Had to protect his new pack member. Couldn’t be bothered to when Remus was born a year before me, he had ‘duties’” She snarled out the first bit, then continued, “My mother, Greyback’s first mate, was killed when I was little, from hunters, so it’s just me, Remus, my Father, and Remus’s Mother, Greyback’s second mate. We are the only members of our little pack.” Luna smiled sadly, She jerked up suddenly, “No, no, no, no!” She cried out. “He can’t be here!” Luna lowered herself into a kneeling position before growling at Harry, “Get behind me!” Just then a giant person came out of nowhere and slammed into her. They grappled with each other while Harry watched horrified. The sandy-haired person was almost twice as big as her. He was huge, over 6ft, compared to Luna’s 5ft 3 inches. The man had red eyes and he howled as Luna mauled his arm. A female dropped out of the tree above him. Landing on her feet like a cat before Harry. “Well, lookie here, Apollo! It’s a little wee boy!” She leered at him, grinning when he recoiled from her. She had black-hair and amber eyes, like Luna. “Lilith! Help me… hold Greyback’s girl while I turn him!” Apollo howled as Luna snapped her jaws around his left forearm, the right arm hanging from when she mauled it. Luna screamed and sent Apollo flying as she tackled Lilith. “Keep your Vampire teeth away from him!” She roared. Harry scooted into the fence and huddled up there, watching the fight with fear. Luna ripped into Lilith with savage intent, but she turned her head sharply when Apollo rushed out of nowhere. She leapt at him and pinned him to the ground in front of Harry, “Run, Harry! Run!” She turned to Harry and smiled sadly. Harry didn’t know how she knew his name but he turned and tried to run, but Lilith was in front of him, snarling now. “Bite him!” The man fighting Luna roared. Lilith was on top of Harry in an instant, ripping into his arm where he shielded his face. “NO!” Luna screamed, desperately letting a howl into the sky. Apollo flung her into the cold, hard ground, Luna didn’t get back up. Lilith and him paused and went pale. “She’s called them! Grab the girl and leave the boy!” Lilith barked and they quickly disappeared with Luna, Apollo had grabbed her from where she lay limp on the ground. Harry’s vision went dark as he heard more people, “NO! Luna! Wait… who is this?” A man leaned over Harry’s fading vision and his forehead wrinkled, “Grab this boy! He’s been bitten. We will continue our search later!” To those words, Harry lost all meaning and sank into blissful unconsciousness. 

~OoOoO~

Harry woke up on a soft bed of fur. He could smell a distinct smell on it, though. He opened his eyes and expected to be back in his cupboard, like it was all a dream. Instead, he woke in a cave with a waterfall in front of it, judging by the light, it was roughly midday. “Ah… Sleeping Beauty is finally up.” A raspy voice came from a man, he was sitting next to a raming fire with a female and another male. The person that had talked had clean grey hair with amber eyes. The female sitting next to him had dark brown hair, also with amber eyes. The male had light brown hair with flecks of grey and amber eyes too. Harry recognized the first man as the one that had found him. “W-w-who a-are you?” He sounded stupid, even to himself. The man let out a throaty laugh, “Fenrir Greyback, at your services.” He took a little bow. Fenrir continued, “The lady is Selene, Remus’s mother.” He pointed at the female and then the other male. “W-w-what a-a-are y-you? L-Luna was a w-werewolf but y-you d-don’t look like h-her.” He stuttered. Greyback raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus, who smiled sadly. “She told you? Did she really bleedin’ tell you?” He snapped, Harry flinched at the anger in the man’s voice. “S-s-s-sorry…” He murmured. Remus sighed, “Greyback? Calm down… Harry, don’t apologize. We are werewolves but we don’t usually tell people that.” Greyback huffed annoyed at Harry’s question, “How did y-you k-know who I-I a-am?” He asked fearfully. “Boy, everyone in this world knows who you are!” Greyback bellowed. “Greyback! Stop… Harry, you are the most famous person in all of Magical Britain.” Remus snapped the first part, but his voice softened. “H-how?” Harry asked uncomfortably. “Easy. You were the only known person to survive Voldemart and the Killing Curse.” Selene explained. “Who is V-V-Voldemort? What is the k-k-k-killing curse?” Harry stuttered. The werewolves looked at him intently. Selene and Greyback exchanged a look, “Harry… You are a wizard… Voldemort killed your parents… he is a very foul, vile wizard… The i\killing curse… well… it kills people.” Remus explained. “I’m a ‘wizard’?” Harry asked. Greyback nodded, “Yes. You can do magic.” Harry gaped, “Really?” Greyback banged his head on the ground and Selene snickered. “Yes, Harry.” Remus said patiently. Remus explained the rest of his history. Blah, Blah, Blah, and everything else. When he finished, Harry fainted and crumpled to the ground. Greyback laughed, “Son, you really did it there! Haha!”


	2. The Hogwarts Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello! Everything in here that can be considered canon is J.K Rowling’s, and also anything good. I may do stuff with the characters that you don’t like but that is the nature of Fanfic. This happens about 2 years after the first chapter.

Harry quickly burst into Remus's room, “Moony! Moony! I got my Hogwarts letter!” He yelled as he ran toward Remus. Remus smiled, “Good for you, Harry!” Harry beamed and ran out, “I’m gonna tell Fen and Selene!” He shouted over his shoulder. Remus laughed, ever since Harry had joined the family, the house was filled with joy and cheer. He still remembered Luna, they haven’t at all been able to find her. He frowned as he remembered his sweet half-sister. He heard the joyous shouts coming from the other side of their house, they had thought he wouldn’t be able to go to Hogwarts, with being a werewolf and all. 

Of course, if word got out that the “Boy Who Lived” was a werewolf… there would be Hell. Remus sighed. They would have to go to Diagon Alley soon. He quickly grabbed his owl, Lilith, and wrote an affirmative and some extra stuff on Harry’s Hogwarts letter before sending it off into the night. He leaned against the windowsill and smiled wistfully at Harry being the second person in the family to go Hogwarts. Harry was so happy, he knew, but Dumbledore of course had a reason for that because he had a reason for everything. 

  
  


~OoOoO~

  
  


Remus, Greyback, Harry, and Selene walked down the street into the pub. “The Leaky Cauldron,” Greyback grunted and shouldered open the door. It was chaos instantly as everyone saw Greyback and Harry. For Harry, it was handshakes, tears, declaration of undying love, praises, and such. For Fenrir, it was threats, shouts, and sneers. Fenrir grabbed Harry and pulled him close, growling at the people who came close. Some people gasped.

“He’s going to eat The Boy-who-lived!” a woman panicked before Fenrir snarled at her, “He’s my son!” Everyone gaped, “Now move out of our way before I use force!” He snapped, done with pleasantries. Remus snickered, he and Selene had been watching and about to intervene before Fenrir did. They marched out of the place and down the hall, it was chaos as soon as people saw them. People with Auror robes came racing down the street, eyes flashing and wands blazing. Remus shot a loud blast of magic into the air above him.

”Listen! You will go about your day and leave us alone or we will separate your limbs from your bodies!” He roared into the silence. His eyes darkened and he growled, Moony getting ready to surface if someone hurt his pup. Fenrir clapped a hand onto Remus’s shoulder, “Already like me, son!” He wiped a tear away and Harry grinned evilly at the people gathered before them, standing and gaping in shock. Harry leaned in, “Boo!” He screeched and giggled at the chaos. Selene snickered, she knew that Fenrir’s white werewolf, Blizzard, was almost unleashed, Harry’s wolf, Twilight (named for his galaxy-like eyes and dark purple-ish coat) was simply defusing his alpha because if Blizzard attacked then Hell would break loose. Lupa, her wolf, purred at the thought of her mate. 

She sighed in amusement as Fenrir gave Harry a high-five while Remus rolled his eyes and tried not to show  _ his _ amusement. They quickly made their rounds and eventually got to Ollivanders, he took a long time with wands but the creepy man, who always gave her the shivers, seemed very surprised when a certain wand didn’t fit at all. His eyes shot way up and he looked shocked, indeed. He finally gave a sly smile and went to the back to fetch another wand. “Applewood with a phoenix feather core, 10 and slightly springy flexibility, maybe?” He handed the wand to Harry and the reaction was instant, gold sparks shot out the end and twirled around the shop. They left quickly after that. 

The last one was the animals. “Hmm… I would suggest a cat because they are far more intelligent than toads and werewolves are enemies of owls. After all, we tend to kill them.” Remus explained to Harry as they walked among the animals. Harry felt drawn to a cage near the back, in it, there was a majestic beast. A beautiful cat, the cat was white. “Ah, I see you have found our albino siamese! She’s got different colored eyes though. She might be albino but she’s also got sparkly gold and green eyes. Normally its red eyes, but usually the cat that has those eyes are  _ blue _ and  _ green or gold, _ not gold and green. Quite the beauty ain’t she?” The storekeeper said, pointing at the cat. 

The man had sunglasses and a black leather coat, he was bald and thin. Harry looked at the cat and noted that, in fact, she did have a sparkly gold eye and a green eye. “She’s been in here for ten years and no one wants her, ‘she tears everything up!’ they say,” the man grumbled, “But, she’s the nicest cat y’all ever see though, she must have been waiting for ya!” 

The man grinned, “I’ll give it to ya for free if you promise to not kill ‘er while shifting, got it?” The werewolves were taken aback and the man gave a deep laugh, “Y’all don’t think I know werewolves when I see one, after all, I am one!” He smirked and lifted his sunglasses to show he was a werewolf with amber eyes. They quickly took the cat and left, “What will you name her?” Remus asked Harry, who was deep in thought. Harry grinned and looked straight at the cat.

“She says her name is Elizabeth but to call her Eliza.” He spoke. Fenrir gaped at him, “Y-you f-f-found your s-spirit a-a-animal… y-you c-can t-talk t-t-to her?” He stuttered. Harry nodded, “Hello Eliza. Nice to meet you.” He looked directly at the cat, “Hello.” Eliza replied. The others gaped at Eliza, “Y-y-you s-speak E-E-English?” Remus squeaked. “Yes,” Eliza sniffed, “I find it undesirable, but for Harry, I will do it!” She purred and snuggled deeper into Harry’s arms, rubbing her head on his chest. He smiled at her. 

~OoOoO~

“Come on!” Fenrir whined at Harry, “We’re going to miss the train!” He insisted. Fenrir was excited to see the train he never got to be on for he was bitten before Hogwarts started taking werewolves and couldn’t go, he learned magic at home. They quickly got there as Harry stuffed everything into his trunk, except Eliza, for she would have scratched him painfully. They looked at the red train before Harry was hauled onto the train, “Harry, be good and no mischief. Or just don’t get caught!” Remus snickered. “Bye!” Selene shouted, waving to Harry as she slapped Remus upside the head. 

Harry nervously climbed onto the train, “Harry! Choose that compartment, please.” Eliza commanded. Harry walked into the compartment, lugging his trunk in too. He noticed a girl sitting by the window, “Excuse me, Ma’am, may I sit here with you?” He asked her politely. The girl nodded, turning away from the window. She had Honey-colored skin with big, almond violet eyes. She also had a button nose and full lips. She had long, curly, bubble-gum pink hair that went down to her mid-back. Her legs and arms were long, she was also pretty tall. Her eyebrows were thin and narrowed together with suspicion.

“Hello.” She said blankly. “What’s your name?” Harry asked, trying not to sound too stupid. “Willow Tamsen Wilson, but call me Willow,” She told him. “Hello, Willow. My name is-” He started but she interrupted him.“Harry Potter, Werewolf, Fenrir and Luna, The Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Voldemort and Harry, Row 97 of Ministry of Magic,” Willow stated calmly. Harry stared at her and Eliza snickered. “How did you know all that? What does it say?” Harry asked, bewildered. 

He had gone with Remus to go to the Ministry to get the prophecy orb, but he had no idea why a random girl on the train would know that. “ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... Sybill Trelawny to Dumbledore.” Willow told him, purposefully not telling him how she knew that.

She looked at Harry and he felt a weird sensation like his soul was being scanned. She smiled for the first time, “Thank you, Harry.” She said simply. He must have looked confused because she burst out laughing, “Most people think I’m a freak because I tend to know things that only the people I talk to know what I’m saying. But they don’t know how I get my information or anything about me.” Willow explained sadly. 

Suddenly, a round-faced boy appeared on the door, “Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?” He asked desperately. Willow nodded and picked a toad off of the floor, “Is this your’s?” She asked and the boy nodded, she placed it in his hands, “What is your name?” Willow asked. “Neville Longbottom,” Neville said nervously. “Janus Thickey Ward, Lestrange and Crouch. Augusta Longbottom?” Willow asked keenly. Neville blinked, “What?” he asked confused, a hint of fear in his voice. “Janus Thickey Ward? By Lestrange and Crouch? Raised by Augusta Longbottom?” She deciphered. Neville looked stunned but nodded to all three. 

She frowned, “Good souls gone to waste. Incurable. Permanent?” She asked him. Neville nodded weakly. She frowned more, “Sit please.” He sat next to her, across from Harry. She smiled, “Lovely!” A girl walked in and sat down. “Willow! I’ve been looking everywhere!” She said breathlessly. “Emma! You’re here! Meet Neville and Harry!” Willow pointed to Harry and Neville. Emma smiled and greeted both of them, “Hello Neville! Hello Harry! My name is Emma Fox!” She laughed, “Ah. I see love in the air!” Eliza told Harry, still on his lap.

Willow and Emma exchanged looks, “Spirit animal? Your’s? Name?” Willow asked intently. “Yes, yes, and Eliza?” He said weakly. Eliza snickered, “Of course! The prophesied one! The last female in the line of seers! And also the spiritual one!” She sat up and gave each of the girls a mock bow, Neville looked very confused till Emma touched his heart. “Passing on the gift, even temporary is very exhausting, am I right?” Eliza asked Emma. Emma closed her eyes and laid down on the bench, kicking Willow and Neville off. They quickly changed into their robes, “Same house?” Emma pleaded. “The first one to go and we’ll go with the same house as her! So Emma will go and we’ll all go to the same house?” Harry asked. Neville, Emma, Eliza, and Willow all nodded. 


	3. After the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I receive money from this. That being said, please enjoy and review!

Chapter 3:

(Go to this website for the names of the forty first years with Harry:  [ https://www.mugglenet.com/2016/03/the-revised-forty/#:~:text=So%2C%20let's%20go%20through%20the,way%20more%20information%20about%20them.&text=We%20have%20the%20five%20Gryffindors,and%20Ronald%20Weasley%20(pureblood) ](https://www.mugglenet.com/2016/03/the-revised-forty/#:~:text=So%2C%20let's%20go%20through%20the,way%20more%20information%20about%20them.&text=We%20have%20the%20five%20Gryffindors,and%20Ronald%20Weasley%20\(pureblood\)) .)

They followed the man yelling for “All the firs’ years!” They slipped down steps and piled into a boat at the edge of a lake. They also got their first glance at the castle. They couldn’t help their oohs and ahhs, as the magnificent building was shown. They stumbled up a long flight of stairs. Emma’s short body, only 4ft and 8 inches, and shorter legs quickly put her at the back, so the others hung back with her. She ran her pale, freckled hand through her red pixie-cut and sighed. Her round, grey eyes closed, and her thin lips opened, “Wait for me, peoples!” Harry laughed but he, Neville, and Willow stopped and waited for Emma to catch up. Her heart-shaped face gave a pout as her thick dark brows contracted together. She had a rather small nose that looked adorable when her small face gave a pout. 

They, eventually, reached the top of the stairs where a large, ornate door stood. “Wow! Emma was so slow, I thought we would never make it!” Willow joked. They were led in by a stern-looking older professor, this one was female. She told them the basics and led them into the great hall. The four, once again, oohed and ahhed with the rest of the first years. Harry did a headcount and told them that there were forty firsties in all. 

The Sorting Hat began its song, then Minerva called out, “Abbott, Hannah!” The Hat had barely touched her head before shouting, “HUFFLEPUFF!”, “Bones, Susan!” and “HUFFLEPUFF!”, “Boot, Terry!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, “ Brocklehurst, Mandy!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, “Brown, Lavender!” and “GRYFFINDOR!”, “Bulstrode, Millicent!” and “SLYTHERIN!”, “Corner, Michael!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, “Cornfoot, Stephen!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, “Crabbe, Vincent!” and “SLYTHERIN!”, “Davis, Tracey!” and “SLYTHERIN!”, “Entwhistle, Kevin!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, “Finch-Fletchley, Justin!” and “HUFFLEPUFF!”, “Finnigan, Seamus!” and “GRYFFINDOR!”

The four held their breath as “Fox, Emma!” was called. Emma gave them a nervous smile, “I’ll pick a good house!” She promised before walking up there and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. “Well, well… You are fit for all four houses! Slytherin however would see you in a rivalry with… no, not Slytherin. Gryffindor would see you do wonders but you are not that bold. Ravenclaw is a good fit but you would never find  **her** . Therefore, it must be… HUFFLEPUFF!” Emma ran down to sit with Hannah, Susan, and Justin. They smiled at her. 

“Goldstein, Anthony!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, “Goyle, Gregory!” and “SLYTHERIN!”, “Granger, Hermione!” Emma turned to look at the next person and something in her purred. The girl was beautiful, it was until “GRYFFINDOR!” was shouted out, that she noticed she was staring. She frowned and looked at the other three that ad yet to be sorted. “Greengrass, Daphne!” and “SLYTHERIN!”, “Hopkins, Wayne!” and “GRYFFINDOR!”, “Li, Su!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, “Longbottom, Neville!”, Neville walked up to the hat and placed it on. “Well… Not Slytherin or Ravenclaw. You can’t be in Gryffindor without your friends so…. HUFFLEPUFF!” Neville ran down, then had to run back because he still had the hat on his head, and sat next to Emma.

“MacDougal, Morag!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, “Macmillan, Ernie!” and “HUFFLEPUFF!”, “Malfoy, Draco!” and “SLYTHERIN!”, “Moon, Lily!” and “GRYFFINDOR!”, “Nott, Theodore!” and “SLYTHERIN!”, “Parkinson, Pansy!” and “SLYTHERIN!”, “Patil, Padma!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, next was her twin, “Patil, Parvati!” and “GRYFFINDOR!”, “Potter, Harry!” was called out next. “Harry Potter! You would do good in Slytherin but that would present a problem. You no longer and a pure Gryffindor and you are most definitely not a Ravenclaw! So… HUFFLEPUFF!” The entire hall was silent. A Potter in Hufflepuff, of all places? He ran down to sit with Neville and Emma.

“Rivers, Oliver!” and “GRYFFINDOR!”, “Roper, Sophie!” and “GRYFFINDOR!”, “Runcorn, Alameda!” and “SLYTHERIN!”, “Smith, Zacharias!” and “GRYFFINDOR!”, “Thomas, Dean!” and “GRYFFINDOR!”, “Turpin, Lisa!” and “RAVENCLAW!”, The next boy was an odd one, he had a heart-shaped face with light-purple, almost pink, eyes. His hair went down to his shoulders and was blood-red, very much in contrast to his almond-colored skin. He had an almost feminine face with girlish features, “Valentine, Ryan!” was called out. All the girls were looking at him, and some of the boys too. 

Especially another boy, Ron was looking at him like Emma had looked at Hermione. “HUFFLEPUFF!” was called out almost immediately. He trotted down to sit with Ernie, Emma, Neville, Susan, Harry, Justin, and Hannah. “Weasley, Ronald!” was called out. The boy named Ryan was staring at Ron. “HUFFLEPUFF!” The Hat said after a moment of hesitation. All the other Weasley brothers were staring at him with various faces. Fred and Goerge wore matching expressions of shock while Percy was disgusted. “Wilson, Willow!”, Willow walked up to the Hat and placed it on her head. “Well! Not Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. Slytherin would be good but they tend to look down upon Hufflepuffs.” The Hat told her, “So, put me in Hufflepuff.” Willow said calmly. The Hat chuckled, “Very well then, HUFFLEPUFF!” Her friends at the Hufflepuff table clapped with joy. With the last person, “Zabini, Blaise!”, going to “SLYTHERIN!”. 

The Headmaster stood, “Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. 

“Is he a bit… mad?” Harry asked the Hufflepuff prefect who had introduced herself as Gabriel. “Mad? A bit, Harry. He’s a genius though.” She told him. The feast appeared and everyone dug in. No one wanted to talk as they all stuffed themselves with the delicious food. Soon, dessert appears and the friends eat into that with renewed vigor. Another prefect, he was clearly from Gryffindor, came over, he looked disgusted. “Ronald Weasley! How did you get yourself into this house?” The emphasis that the prefect put on those words left no doubt what he thought of Hufflepuff. “Mum would be disgusted and ashamed if she saw this! The house of-” Gabriel cut him off. “Percy! Do not say that word to a child! To your own brother? You should know better!” She stood to meet him, and they started bickering. The professors had to come from the staff table to sort it out before one of them started casting spells, most likely Percy. His face was red and purple, and spit flew from his mouth as he screamed. 

“Mr. Weasley! This atrocious behavior is not what I want from my prefects! And Ms. Gabriel! Why are both of you fighting?” Minerva yelled. “Because he came over, with a look of disgust, and he started insulting Hufflepuff and Ron! Talking about his mother being disgusted and ashamed! He said, ‘The house of-’ and almost said ‘duffers’, he was also incredibly rude too!” Gabriel said quickly before Percy could interrupt her. “That is not what happened! I was merely going to ask Ron if he wanted to switch houses to be with me and the twins in Gryffindor, where he belongs!” Percy protested. Pomona Sprout was beyond angry, she had gotten there when Percy’s mouth opened. 

“50 points from Gryffindor for attacking another student! And you have detentions for the rest of the week with me! And I’ll see about removing you as prefect!” Minerva yelled. Pomona was right behind her. “20 points to Hufflepuff for defending another student, Ms. Gabriel,” Pomona added. Percy was escorted back to his seat, “What was his problem?” Ron asked, “I think he was annoyed that you didn’t get into Gryffindor.” Ryan replied. Ron smiled and laughed as Ryan pretended to flex, “The house of the brave! But the house of the loyal is greater!” Ryan proclaimed. They all smiled at that. 

Dumbledore stood to give his speech and when he told them not to go into the third-floor corridor, “What the frick?” Ryan asked, “Is he serious?!” He asked Gabriel. “I don’t know. You would think that he would at least tell the prefects or the head boy and girl.” She said, studying Dumbledore with a puzzled look. She shrugged, “Strange, though,” She went back to eating but Harry’s brain was going a mile a minute. Why was it forbidden? Why did no one know? What was going on at this school? “The Headmaster does know this is a school, right?” Emma asked, nervously. Gabriel shrugged, “Sometimes, I don’t think he does.” She admitted. “Why?” Harry asked eagerly, “Well, with the Forbidden Forest, he needs to find a way to keep that under lock and key because one of my classmates almost died from going in there. Dumbledore tends to withhold information too.” One of the girls next to Gabriel explained. She had a cheerful, chocolate brown face with spiky, bubblegum pink hair. “My name’s Ariel Tonks! You might have met my big sister, Nymphadora?” 

Willow nodded but the rest shook their heads. “Teddy. Remus and Tonks, Battle of Hogwarts, wife to Moony, Lestrange and Dolohov.” She sang. “Remus? Moony? That sounds like my adoptive dad!” Harry blurted out in shock before he could stop himself. Willow smiled to herself, “The time is changing. Luna isn’t gone.” She told him smoothingly. He stared at her before, “Luna? Which Luna?” He asked, trying to stay calm. “Greyback.” She sang. “How do you know?” He whispered sharply. “Because we where Luna is.” Emma interrupted. 


End file.
